If a motor vehicle, such as a car, is involved in an accident in which the front part of the vehicle hits a vulnerable road user, such as a pedestrian or a cyclist, it is not uncommon that the head of the vulnerable road user impacts on the bonnet of the vehicle. The vulnerable road user may in that case be severely injured. One parameter, which can affect the severity of the injury, is the fact that the bonnet, which is usually formed from a thin metal sheet, would tend to bend, and then deform on hard engine parts, such as an engine block, located in an engine compartment beneath the bonnet. In order to reduce the severity of these accidents, it is well-known to use a deployable bonnet. By displacing bonnet to a deployed position, also called a pop-up position, e.g. by raising the bonnet at least at its rear end, or at both the rear and front ends, the distance between the bonnet and the hard engine parts is increased, and thereby the consequences of such an impact are mitigated.
The bonnet is in American English known as a hood, but herein the British English term bonnet is used.
Patent document EP 2977273 B1 relates to a hinge arrangement adapted to be located at a rear end portion of a bonnet of a vehicle. The bonnet is displaceable between a closed position and a deployed position located at least upwards as compared to the closed position. The hinge arrangement is transitable between a normal position, corresponding to the bonnet being in the closed position, and a deployed position, corresponding to the bonnet being in the deployed position. The hinge arrangement comprises a hinge portion adapted to be attached, directly or indirectly, to a body of the vehicle, a bonnet portion adapted to be attached, directly or indirectly, to the bonnet, and a rear deployment guiding element adapted to control the transition of the hinge arrangement between the normal position and the deployed position. The hinge portion comprises one or more hinge pivot axes providing a hinged connection between the bonnet and the body of the vehicle allowing opening of the bonnet. The hinge portion comprises an upper portion being more distal to the body than the hinged connection. The bonnet portion is arranged to be in a fixed position relative to the upper portion of the hinge portion during opening of the bonnet. The bonnet portion as a whole is arranged to be translationally displaced at least upwards in relation to the upper portion of the hinge portion during a transition of the hinge arrangement between the normal position and the deployed position, the hinged connection being inactive during the transition, i.e. without any pivotal movement, the transition being controlled by the rear deployment guiding element.